Super Star Encounters: Gun Girls
by dialzen
Summary: This is the first installment of Super Star Encounters. Where characters from different series' meet in strange terms. Kirika from Noir meets Maya from Burn Up Scramble. An assassin for hire meets a skilled cop from the future, of course they become friends. The first of many crossovers made by me.


**Hey there, Dynomite here. Sorry that this was unexpected, but this idea just came to the mind, and since no one thought of this yet, why not? This story features two of my favorite gun shooters on anime. I've finished two of the anime's they came from and Noir is indeed the better show, but there's something about Burn up: Scramble that makes it a more fun experience. The two stars of this fic are the best characters in the shows, and since they both share the best gun work in all of anime in my opinion, I've always thought about who would win. But then I realize that the other reason I love them so much is because of their personalities. Although their skills (and somewhat appearances) are similar, their personalities are completely different. And I thought to myself, what would happen if both of them meet? Or better yet, talked? So this came along. Also, Gundam: United is still coming, please be patient. Also this won't be the last crossover I do. Also this is my first One-Shot, so yeah...Enjoy.**

 _ **This world is different. Different from the world they all know. It feels somewhat old fashioned to the world they came from. It all started with that bright light in the sky. After examination to a fragment of a meteorite scientists discovered, they called the super secret police force called the Warriors to investigate. They were skeptical since this isn't the type of work they were used too. But as soon as one of them were getting close to the truth, they were teleported to this world. To them, this is strange.**_

"How strange..." The girl on the dark green armored jump suit with a black twin ponytails.

"You said it Maya." The taller woman replies. She has a blonde ponytail, but it's more shorter. She wear's the same outfit as Maya, but hers is dark red.

"Um. I'm so sorry Rio-Sempai." Said the girl with the blue oufit. She has short redish hair. She is as tall as Rio, but acts more shy like a little girl.

"Well I'm not sure about that Lilica. But just to make sure..." Rio pulls Lilica's hair.

"Ahh! Sempai! I said I was sorry!"

"Well you got us into this mess! Can you think of anything to bring us back?!"

"Oww! I'm sorry! I don't know!" Maya is looking around while Rio and Lilica are fooling around.

"This place looks pretty similar to our world. But...I'm gonna go check this bar out." Maya walks to the nearest bar.

Rio notices Maya walking away. "Huh? Wait Maya! What about us?!"

"I can't afford you guys getting drunk now." Recalling past experiences.

"What did you say?!" Lilica restrains Rio.

"Sempai calm down!"

"Don't tell me what to do! Once you get out of that bar you are so dead!"

Maya ignores the threat as she enters the bar. She may look young, but she took a few drinks before. But she has to focus on the subject in hand. She has to know where she is.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

A tan girl with dark brown short hair, with a little spikes on the front. She is walking next to a older woman who had long blonde hair. She is holding a hand bag on her arm, while the dark girl looks around, feeling something is going on.

"Hm? What's going on with you?"

"Oh. Nothing Mireille." The girl is named Kirika. She is filled with mystery not even she knows. All she knows, is how to kill people. She used this to be apart of a gun for hire organization called Noir. It's not much of an organization, seeing how two people are only there, but they make up for their numbers with there skills. They took down many important members of a very powerful organization called the Les Soldats. They haven't completely destroyed Les Soldats, but just recently, they took down someone that would be a threat to them and the Soldats. After their personal chapter has finally been closed, they think about what to do in their lives now.

Mireille got lost on her mind for a moment, then she says to Kirika, "I'm gonna talk to someone on the phone booth. Why don't you go to that bar and wait for me?"

After what happened to them, she was hesitant to leave Mireille. "But Mireille...can't I wait here?"

Mireille then sighed. "We all need some time alone. Now go. Just wait for me. It shouldn't take too long." Kirika only looked down in sadness and walked inside. Mirelle looks at her go inside. She then goes inside the booth. "She really is dependable. What an idiot..."

 _ **Inside...**_

Kirika enters the bar. She see's that the bar isn't too packed, if anything, it's pretty empty except for one man sleeping. She isn't really caring for the concerns of drinking since she is under aged, but she is worried for Mireille's safety. After their little war against the Soldats, she was concerned that they may make their move without them expecting it. She then see's a group of men surrounding someone. "Hey there little commando. What's with da get up?"

Kirika see's that they are surrounding another girl. About her age? No, older. "None of your business." She replied with coldness.

"Aw...don't be like dat! We like the suit is all we sayin. How bout we show our appreciation?" He looks to his friends and they grin. Kirika knows that they are gonna do something bad. But Mirelle said not to interfere with other peoples business. But Kirika couldn't help but grip her gun on her jacket's pocket.

"Seriously, even here it's filled with losers like you." The girl says.

"What?!" The leader gets angry, but as soon as he was going to do damage, a gun shot is fired. "Ah!" It surprised even Kirika. She wasn't the one who fired it. The leader shook a bit. Then he realizes that his foot has a bullet hole, and is bleeding. "Gah! Gaaaaaaagh! You crazy bitch!" Then his men brought out their knifes and then Kirika shoots straight at their knifes and it flew out of their hands.

"What the?!" The guys panicked. "Let's get out of here!" They all leave, with the others carrying their leader.

Maya was confused. She never recalled shooting another time. Then she looks at Kirika carrying her gun still smoking. Time now passed and they are sitting next to each other on the bar cabinet. "So, your name?"

Kirika was hesitant. "My name? My name is...Yuumura Kirika...

"Yuumura...My name is Jingu Maya. I'm not from around here. Can you tell me where I am?"

"Um...Paris."

"Paris? Hm...What year is this?"

Kirika showed confusion, but she wasn't the type to be rude. (Unlike her partner.) "2002."

"What?" Maya shows disbelief. ' _So...we really are in the past...'_

"May I ask why did you ask me all of this?"

Maya stares at Kirika. Then turns her head away. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Both of them went silent for a while. Maya felt really hesitant, mostly because there's something about Kirika that bothers her. Some sort of aura on her that screams death. Kirika is also has that same kind of feeling she has for Maya too. Despite the odd looking outfit, Maya holds skill that can rival Kirika's. She killed a lot of men and came close to death many times, but Kirika knows that Maya can be a threat. Maya then changed the subject.

"So, nice gun you have. And since you have a silencer, that means your an assassin I presume. A gun for hire." Kirika shows slight concern, but hides it subtly. Maya only smiled slightly. "You must be really that good if you can shoot the bozos knifes that accurately. You must be trained really nicely." Kirika shows no pride on her 'talent'. She just looks down on the cabinet. Maya just looked with pity now. "I suppose you don't have friends, don't you?"

Kirika then slowly turns to Maya. "There is one." She see's Maya gaining a small shot of scotch.

"Why yes, thank you." She turns to Kirika with a glass on her hand. "Go on."

Kirika just continues. "Her name is Mireille. She was the only one there for me, when I needed her the most." Kirika then talks about her partner, Mireille, and the team they formed, Noir. The battle between the Les Soldats, the times their partnership was tested, and the time Kirika almost succumbed to her own dark heritage. They went through hell and back together.

"Wow, what a story." She finishes her drink. "But there is one thing I don't get though."

"What is it?"

"Your partner, is she really your friend?"

Kirika shows her confusion. "What do you mean?"

Maya looks at her in the eyes. "Come now, lets recap. First of all, she almost shot you because you were shot on the stomach and you were being dead weight for her. Second, she wanted to kill you after the job was done, and yet she hasn't found out that you killed her parents yet. Next, she kicked you out of the house just because she got a little emotional after she found out her parents worked for the Soldats, and the only reason she accepted you back is because you saved her life. Which I may add that you already did a million times before that." Kirika was silent, thinking about what she said. "Come on, if it were me, I'd shot her on the knee for kicking me out, or threaten to kill me when I'm at my weakest."

"But, she helped me against the Soldats."

"And how many times she did show signs of caring for your well being? As far as I know, she only cares about her well being because she's afraid of you. She's spineless."

"Your wrong." Kirika says with a dead serious tone. Maya paused. She felt hostile for a moment, because she knows that Kirika isn't ordinary. She decides to change the subject again.

"Well, at least I have friends that I know are friends. Do you know I come from a police force?" Maya now explains her stories. She tells Kirika her crazy stories that happened in one year. It all has her and a friend she hanged out with. Rio Kinezono, she is the only person Maya knows that truly personifies hot-head. Then there's Lilica Evette. She's apparently a psychic, and yet she is more timid then a wet kitten. Despite that, she can unleash hell when it comes to peoples privacy. (Especially Rio's) That fact creeps Maya out. But she did proved her usefulness time and time again. Especially that time when she saved her and Rio's life. They are many times she really trusted these guys. No matter the life and death (and embarrassing) situations, they always stick together.

"Um...but..."

Maya shows interest and curiosity. "What is it?"

"This Rio person. She's your friend. But she keeps on harming you with noggies and head locks." Kirika says that with a nervous tone.

"Well, sure that tends to really hurt my head. But she is my partner, it's not really my choice at first. It's also fun to point out her very unsuccessful love life."

Kirika's nervous tone starts to disappear. "But friends don't insult friends like that."

"They don't kick you out and threaten your life either." They become silent again. "Look kid, you need to learn to be more assertive. Stand up for yourself for once. You know?"

Kirika then thought about it. "Can you be a little bit more nicer?" Maya felt liked she got burned by a zinger. She should have seen that one coming too. She is more sharp than Maya gave her credit for. Maya then smiled, showing that Kirika is an interesting person. Kirika then slowly smiled, showing that she feels the same way. Maya then stood up.

"Well, I got to go now. It was nice meeting you Yuumura. Can I call you Kirika?"

Kirika thought for a second. "Yes."

"Kirika. It was nice meeting you."

Maya begins to walk out of the door. Kirika then stands up. This causes Maya to stop for a second. "I hope we can talk again."

Maya brought out a small smirk. "I hope so too." Then Mireille shows up on the door as soon as Maya leaves.

"Come on, lets go." Mireille says to Kirika. She follows. Thinking about what Maya said. Once they leave the bar, both of them see Rio giving Maya a head lock, along with a noggie. Maya is yelling and whining in pain. Lilica is begging for Rio to calm down. "Yeesh, what a bunch of weirdos. Come on."

Kirika nods. They both go, but Kirika stopped for a second and saw something interesting. She saw Maya's lips gritting in pain, then shifted to a small smile. Kirika seeing this smiled. She leaves as two kindred sprits finally met. Both showed fear, but also respect. Little did they know, that this wasn't a normal accurence to meet someone like this.

 _ **The sky then showed a bright light that is shaped of a distorted star.**_

 **There you have it. Thanks for reading. And more of this will be coming your way soon. Also I recommend watching Noir and Burn Up: Scramble if you haven't yet. This is Dynomite signing out.**


End file.
